Summer life
by Setsuna Hime
Summary: Lily is a stubborn, strange princess who must find a guy to marry in a village full of ninjas. This is the second time Lily has been forced by her father to do this, the first time she killed a man ... On Hiatus, but still please R&R.


Just a story i had an idea for and decided to write. This isn't my best work but i think it's pretty good. I don't own Naruto just the characters i made up. The first chapter isn't exactly 'great' but the second chapter shall be better! Please hit that little review button when your done.

* * *

"Maria!!" a young girl dressed in a sundress and diamonds yelled slamming open a door "He's trying to send me away! How can he do this! That SENILE OLD FOOL!!" She again yelled raging mad. She began throwing pillows off her bed then went the blankets and sheets, she throw them on the floor. One of the pillows landed dangerously close to the fireplace in her room. Maria quickly grabbed the pillow before it when up in flames.

"Lily please calm down do you want to kill us all" Maria tried to calm down the girl called Lily.

Lily stopped and looked at Maria "I'm sorry Maria!" She flung herself backwards on her bed, she nearly when flying.

Maria laughed "Lily maybe you should go BECAUSE you father is senile"

Lily looked up at her "But what would I do without you! He's trying to marry me off"

"Don't worry Chika" She flung herself next to Lily "Just take with you after all I am your servant"

Lily laughed this time "Yeah ok I'll go tell my father in a little bit"

"So you have to find a guy to marry?" Maria rolled over on her stomach.

"Yeah Itsa Village full of Ninjas" Lily sighed.

"Well good luck?"

"Is that a question!"

"No of course not but I mean we're only 15 and you have to look for a husband"

"Maria I though we established my father was senile and out of his mind already," They both laughed. Lily got up off the bed and ran to her closet. Clothes started flying out.

"Lily what are you doing?!" Maria ran over to the closet, only to be buried by flying clothes.

"I'm pack for us! I had a brilliant idea listen closely … you have brownish black hair and I have white hair, you have brown eyes and I have gold eyes."

"Yeah we look different what's you point?"

"I'll look for love over there but I'm not going to parade around in royal robes while I'm looking"

"Lily? NO no!"

"Come on I'm CAN'T go around looking for love in my royal attire I'll be treated like royalty not lily and MY HUSBAND WILL NEED TO LOVE LILY NOT PRINCESS MIZUKI!"

"But what about how we look different?"

"We'll just switch on the way there I'll wear your clothes and you wear mine they'll never know"

Maria sighed "... ok go tell your father ..."

"Thank you Maria you might like royalty" Lily ran out of her room and told her father she would go to this village and find a man to marry.

As planned on the way there they switched clothes and the village thought Maria was the princess and Lily was her servant. After a few days, things took a turn for the worst. Lily didn't find a guy she even liked and Maria was almost assassinated and raped by a ninja in the village. Lily had to save her friend ... and she ended up killing the man. The village was in an uproar and so was her father when he showed up unexpectedly and found out about their little switch. Lily had pleaded it was all her idea and therefore all her fault but Maria was punished for going along with it. Maria was locked in her room in the servant's quarters and Lily was locked in her room. They were locked up for 3 days and hardly given any food. Her father was furious with her but still determined to have her married. In his mind he was being generous, letting his daughter find her true love. So he arranged to have her sent to another village of ninja without her servant but news had spread that she killed a man and only one village would let her in. The news didn't go over very well with lily; he threw a fit and yelled about not wanting to be royalty anymore. She hid all her royal robes and threw her expensive clothes in the fireplace. She watched everything burn in delight. Smoke crept out from underneath her door. The staff all thought that she had lost her mind after coming back from that village and didn't want to risk their lives to check if she was alright. The guards didn't bother to check either the most they would do was report the smoke to the king. When the king heard this he started yelling and cursing about his 'no good daughter' and had Maria brought before him. He ordered Maria to check on the princess. After finally being allowed to see her friend Maria ran to Lily's room and kicked open the door. Lily's room was in even worse condition. The bed had now been stripped and a blanket lay next to the fireplace slowly burning.

"LILY! Have you gone mad?!" Maria yelled.

Lily poked her head out of her closet "Maria!" Lily ran to Maria, her arms held out like she was going to hug her. Maria slapped Lily as soon as she got close enough. "Maria?" Lily said with confusion on her face as she held her cheek.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?! DO YOU WANT TO BURN THIS PLACE DOWN?!" Maria yelled.

Lily was taken back "I I'm sorry" She stuttered.

Maria ran to the table sitting on the other side of the room, grabbed a vase full of water, and doused the fire. "Lily I thought you were going to find a man and marry him" Maria said, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"I know and I was Maria! I was but that man tried to kill you while you were me and after that I don't know I just can't do it if all men are like that that PIG!! I think we may have to murder most of the male species" At first her voice was pleading, then angry, and she spat at the word 'pig'.

She sighed and hugged lily "I heard your senile old man got another village to take you in" Lily nodded "Now don't get to upset about it just go and find your man and hey if these are ninjas maybe you can learn a thing or two ... about fighting ..." Maria winked. She always had a way to calm lily down even when they were little.

Lily pulled away from the hug and retrieved the royal robes, as she had subconsciously been told to. "If I go what will you do?" Lily asked holding the robes close to her chest.

"My job! Guess who's gonna have to put your room back together" Maria pushed Lily into her closet "Since you burned all your nice clothes we'll have to pack what we can". Lily smiled and began filling a backpack with sun dresses, tank tops, shorts, and jeans.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I was trying to hurry so i could write the second chapter when she's actually in the village. It shall be better! and i don't have any pairing really except NejiTenten i love that pairing but suggestions and comments are almost always loved.


End file.
